


Dancing with Dr Pang

by silasfinch



Series: Saving Will [3]
Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Points of View, Post-Canon, Self-Acceptance, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: Important milestones in both acceptance and movement. Vivian and Will grow closer together as a couple and family.
Relationships: Wilhelmina Pang/Vivian Shing
Series: Saving Will [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Dancing with Dr Pang

**Author's Note:**

> Still dyslexic- please be gentle with comments. 2020 recovery fluff

_ "Because one believes in oneself, one doesn't try to convince others. Because one is content with oneself, one doesn't need others' approval. Because one accepts oneself, the whole world accepts him or her." _

My future wife is a physical and anatomical mess. 

Admittedly I am in no position to judge. Professional dancers are famous and infamous for putting our bodies through hell and blazing out in short, glorious careers. While I never took it to the tragic extreme some girls did, there will still be consequences in later life. My six-day a week stretching regime and occasional Thai Chi with Will's grandpa is only going to get me so far. Fortunately, I am no longer working as a principle, and _Gisele_ is the last time for inhumane feats with increasing sore hamstrings. One of the advantages ballet gives dancers, though, is the ability to know our bodies and work within its limitations and natural rhythms. 

Will Pang is at the other extreme of any hypothetical spectrum. If it was possible to be 'blind' to your body, my future wife might have that condition. As a future heart surgeon, Will knows all the mechanics of keeping the body healthy and no willing exercises and eats healthy Chinese food with minimal complaint. She no longer lets my father bully her into doing impossibly long shifts with nothing but vending machine snacks to sustain her. However, that doesn't mean Will is any less out of tune with her body. 

"What are we doing here?"

"My cousin Alice is opening a new organic product spa, and we agreed to be testers for me the day."

"Agreement being another word for 'this is our locked in time together and I have zero choice, right?" Will clarifies sulkily. 

"Now you are learning, Will" I agree with a patronising amount of sweetness in my tone. 

A part of me is resentful about giving up my precious 'fortnight cycle' of alone time with Will. If I'm honest with myself were becoming increasingly hermit-like with the occasional visits from Rosie. We need to keep doing social things and making stronger connections between our families. The strange thing is that once you get past the lesbian thing, ours is the second-generation dream union. I am madly in love with my dad's protegee for heck sake. 

My mother adores Hwei-Lan and is slowly becoming more confident with every passing day. Therefore, spending time at her favourite niece's new business is a small price to pay. Besides, I am always on the lookout for ways to help Will relax. A couples massage and plenty of organic fruit drinks can only be good. 

"Well, as long as you are with me, the random invasions of my personal space can't be so bad. You are increasing my thresholds for such things with your random dance parties." Will jokes with an affectionate grin. 

The day works exactly as I predict and hope. Will is stiff and hostile for the first few treatments, arguing with the attendants about everything. However, with my gentle prodding and the couple activities, she begins to relax, especially when the masseur starts working on her impossibly tight trapezius muscles and shoulders. I try not to wince when I hear the crunch from two feet away. The workers are getting experience today. 

***

We dance at home when nobody is watching. 

I sometimes still flush at how dorky and overeager we both were during that first time in my apartment. My friends couldn't believe the grade seduction involves teaching her how to free fall. There was plenty of mocking about that practical move, considering I was once fairly smooth which such things. Still, the combining of our resources means that we can afford a relatively nice apartment a comfortable distance from all of our respective family obligations. 

In a strange reversal of when we first met, Will is a far more eager to see her mother, Rosie and Little Yu than she is to get to the hospital and safe the world. There is still a faint underlying tension between the illustrious Dr Shing and me. Creating a happy and healthy human being is not always synonymous with producing the next amazing medical professional. In a way, it makes me sad that nobody offered the same courtesy to my Dad when he was a young student. His adult relationships may fear better if he had any concept of life outside the rarefied air in his hospital office. 

I like to think that our house becomes a safe space for Will, no matter what time she returns home after a long shift. These gestures include dates and dinners at strange times during the night. It's during this time that we can so our best talks, and Will sleeps better with a little tenderness before bed. 

"Come here, let me relax you before you fall into a coma for the next ten hours." I offer my hand and slowly drag her up from the table. 

"Ah, Viv. I never object to your brand of relaxation, but honestly, right now my loss of coordination could be a danger to those extremely valuable limbs of yours." Will confesses sheepishly. 

I don't answer with words. Instead, I take my future wife in my arms and lead her in a gentle dance around the living room. Previous experience tells me that she shouldn't crash when first getting home, or we will both wake up impossibly stiff in the morning. Our bodies fit together almost perfectly after so many hours of doing this same routine. Will Pang will never have any natural form of body rhythm or appreciation beyond what she needs to hold a scalpel. However, she is still by far my favourite dance partner. 

***

Will dances with Rosie and it’s the most adorable I've seen. 

Rosie is only four years old when she expresses a desire for dance lessons. Hwei-Lan delights in the idea and the notion of having a more traditional daughter who she can take to pretty places and model dresses on. Little Yu will do just about anything for his family and rearranges his shifts at work too so that he can take her most weeks. Rosie is the centre of everyone's universe and manages to ease the tension in multiple family members. Will is horrified at the very notion, but it takes me a while to realise that she is envisioning the inhuman dance academies of Soviet Russia. 

"Relax Will, we are talking about local fun at the community dance hall. Nobody will be staring at her knees or twisting her feet in mini point shoes. Trust me; this is kind of my area. I won't let any harm come to Little One." for some reason, I slip into Mandarin for the nickname even though we never speak it outside family events. 

"We are taking her to the first classes and you are going to check out the teacher. Any flashbacks to your senior dance classes and we are out of there." The fierce protectiveness in Will's voice makes me smile. 

"As you wish, Dr Pang." I agree in a mocking imitation of the nurses and techs in the operating room. 

As I could have predicted from a mile away, the classes are nothing more than an extension to the Mommy and Me brand. The kids have barely got this walking thing down much less anything more complicated. Rosie is holding her own and having a wonderful time. The group are loosely following the instructions of the teacher, and the music is oddly soothing. This former prima ballerina is leaning against the wall in a low budget community hall, and I couldn't be happier. 

My dancer's eye can see that she has a decent balance and could take the next level up if she wants. However, I won't put anything in motion until I get a sense of the class structure. Predictably Will melts when she sees her sister have such a good time. In a way, the age gap makes her more of a second mother than a big sister. Unlike some older siblings in that position, Will relishes the role rather than resenting this new presence in her life. Having a functional relationship with her mother has something to do with that, I think. 

At the end of class, parents and guardians are invited onto the floor to jump around with the kids. This move is official permission to look like a fool when nobody cares. Will gives me an obvious shove as if this is my designated role. I refuse and force her out there to move with her sister, who relishes any time alone with the big sister she idolises. I feel myself tear up and snap images like crazy for the scrapbooks. Even with the differences in their ages, the sisters have similar lanky frames and movement patterns. The woman on the makeshift dance floor is the source of my greatest happiness.

****

Will dances at her mother's wedding, and she doesn't miss a beat. 

Hwei-Lan delights in the rebellion of her new life and standing in the community, advising friends who are starting to believe a new way is possible. The traditionalist scorns her as a one-woman crime wave, disrupting the norms of a good widow. However, the vast majority have fallen into a rhythm with the new reality. A few even commend her for her bravery. There can be great unhappiness when social norms are mandatory when a union isn't happy. The hell that was the Divorce of the Shings is testament to that. My mother couldn't conceive of a world without marriage, and the lost shame her. 

However, Little Yu finally wears her down enough to say yes to a small, simple ceremony with all friends and family. The building has beautiful lighting decorations, flowers and place settings. The sound system is thankful top rate, and the live band is earning its keep. This ceremony isn't the wedding that Wei Gung imagines for his daughter, but he spares no expense. Thankfully all the people that are likely to kick up a fuss either weren't invited or tactfully declines after sending a cheap gift. 

A part of me is sad that Hwei-Lan cannot maintain her newfound independent streak, especially when it comes to new relationships. At the same time, I know first hand the damage of being a kid in Chinatown with parents who aren't married. Besides, our families are creating new kinds of normal that suit many generations. These aren't going to be the conventional relationship, and Little Yu will do anything to see his wife happy and content in her second marriage. 

"How does it feel to have Little Yu as a father in law?" I ask curiously as we sweep around the dance floor. 

"Not that much different from knowing him as the man who entangled my mother in a 'geriatric pregnancy'. Rosie does look insanely cute, so I forgive him many things right now. 

"You are still celebrating the fact that your bridesmaid's duties were minimal and I only made you try on eight different outfits, all with minimal heals." I comment affectionately as we move amongst the other dancers. 

"It was practically a record for you. My reward was pretty spectacular too." Will raises a suggestive eyebrow in 

Will is getting better at making the occasional sexy comment with blushing and tripping over her feet. Her long history of internalising homophobia is still something we are working through as a couple. I am once again grateful that my coming out was relatively painful, due to the fact my parents only goal was for me to succeed. The mechanics of my love life didn't bother them overly much in general. Dad is practically doing cartwheels at the idea of having Will as a member of the family. 

"Chief Bridesmaid will be getting even more rewards tonight, once Rosie is down for the count." 

"Nice idea, but you know she will sneak in to bed with us." 

***

Our dancing is the feature of our wedding and its inevitable, I suppose. 

If my friends from all over the dance world have their way, we will get married in a rainbow, theatrical production. Announcing our engagement is already an excuse for massive celebrating and partying. Joanie and the others have visions of lights, crowds, flash mocks and Chinese folk musical thing. Their creative impulses are on full display with the idea before I have to rain on their parade of glitter glory. I may be a modern dance enthusiast, but there are limits to what I can inflict on Dr Pang. 

Will may be willing to make plenty of compromises for love but becoming a spectacle is not one of them. The family that I am marrying into is shy and reserved by nature, and I want most of them to turn up for the ceremony. There will be plenty of dancing and great music (selected by said theatre gang), but the majority of the event will be simple, reflecting both our roots and personalities. We can't find a traditional celebrate willing to do the ceremony, but Old Yu surprisingly offers. 

"I now pronounce Wilhelmina and Vivian married." is the simple yet decisive statement that we land on in the end. 

My life as a professional dancer comes in handy, while I was bawling with happiness and overwhelming emotion, it didn't show on my face. The extremely expensive and labour intensive makeup is still in place when I kiss my bride and turn to accept hugs from our parents. Will, isn't fairing so well but she still looks impossible beautiful to me. Even her grandpa is wiping away at a stray tear or two. Thankfully we live in a state that allows same-sex unions without a huge amount of fuss. However, I am perfectly happy to marry this woman as many times as it takes to have anything and everything official. 

"May I have this dance, Dr Pang?" I try to keep my voice serious, but I am too deliriously happy. 

"Anything for you, Mrs Pang." Will says obligingly offering me a beaming smile as she accepts my hand. 

The use of 'Mrs Pang' is more of a nickname than anything else. For practical reasons I will need to wait to change my name, all the programme for my next major production are already in print. Still, I feel extremely married as Will clumsy leads me through the first few steps. Common sense takes over, and she lets me take the lead. There are plenty of people clapping and cheering, but we are focused and lost in each other. Will balances rather precariously on her barely-there heals, but we make the moments work for two songs. 

"I love you so much, thank you for sticking with me." Will says quietly nuzzling into my neck and playing with a few stray strands of hair. 

"Best investment I've ever made. Dance partners for life. You have had me at 'I thought you wanted to do modern', it just took me awhile to get there." I whisper back holding her tighter and leading through a tricker phase. 

My parents are standing close together, watching us both openly crying. They should have never married, but at least they are in a better place now. Loving their daughter seems to be their unifying force that maintains the peace. 

***

Will has a happy dance when she finds out we are pregnant, and it becomes a feature of the pregnancy. My theory is she needs the movement because she is so accustomed to running around the place after my dad. 

Surprisingly enough, Will keeps to her emotional promises outside the hospital room. She is adamant about being the one to carry our child while I carve out a career in choreography. Will is working through a PHD topic and passing with ease at every milestone. I'd be blatantly lying if I said she was a natural at this whole preparing to give birth thing but then again, who is?.

My wife has mood swings, cravings and is resentful of the changes in her body. However, we work through the challenges with the help of our queer affirming pregnancy classes. Oddly enough, Will social and makes good friends with a few of the other couples. I think the difficulties in our early relationship actually makes it easier for us to navigate any potential communication challenges. 

"Dance with me?" Will asks the question randomly one day. 

I don't pause to question the decision, before pulling her into a casual dance, switching the player onto to soft jazz. Will looking wonderful at 14 weeks, she is experiencing few of the worst side efforts, but she is unexpectedly putting on weight. I think she looks wonderful with the change of shape, but it takes a while for my wife to adjust to the new frame and balance. 

"We are getting past the worst of the complications, at least the problems for the baby. My mood swings and demands for you to find random foods might be here for a while. Ma says she was craving and moody until two days before the labour." Will confesses sleepily as she rests her head on my shoulder. 

"I'll be worth it in the end. Besides, you aren't so bad, Sweetheart. It's nothing that Rhandi and the other nurses didn't warn me to expect. You are going to be an amazing mother just as you are my wife, without the annoying pager ringtone even." I joke reassuringly kisses the top of her forehead. 

Will suddenly starts back, grabbing my hand and repositing it against her belly at a particular point. I grin at the familiar ritual, the truth is I can't always feel the baby moving or kicking out, but Will's excitement makes the gesture too adorable for words. This time I _can_ feel the faint flutter against my palm. My heart melts at the idea that this is the first communication with our child. I can see why people spend so much money on 'womb music' and portable OBGYN equipment. Thankfully Will vetoes any of those more sentimental impulses. 

"Maybe the baby will be a dancer like her, mommy?" Will jokes as she joints her hands back together.

"Our child will face no expectation to follow in either of our footsteps. We got out of the Chinatown pressure cooker for a reason. Our child will do whatever." I am unmovable on this point after clashes with my parents over the years. 

***

Family is the making of my wife. 

As somebody who spends the majority of her adult life rebelling against the idea of a traditional family, the words are almost sacrilegious. I lose a few friends due to me 'heteronormative' pathway of expectations. However, I don't mourn the loss too deeply. The friendships that remain are stronger due to my happiness and contentment. All the puzzle pieces that makeup Vivian Pang are slowly fitting back together. While Will is growing in her acceptance of her body, I am doing the same on a more metaphysical level. Jay still likes to have great discussions on the steps sometimes. 

"You didn't need to get up; I have the art of becoming an octopus down pat by now." Will looks up sleepily from the rocking chair. 

"and let you three have all the fun, no way." I disagree, sweeping in to pick up one baby. 

We have two healthy identical twin boys. Will suspected from early on in the pregnancy, but she didn't spill the beans, wanting me to have the official moment at the ultrasound office. The initial shock gave way to delight, especially when the tech said that everything was progressing well. Will studies the ultrasound with a more critical and professional eye, but all I can see is our beautiful children. They are the first grandchildren for my parents. Who are both over the moon with the development for their unconventional lesbian daughter. 

"I think they are starting to get some of the Shing features for sure; I've seen those check bones before on both my boss and wife." Will whispers as she finishes the feeding. 

"Weren't you the one saying that babies are all featureless at this age and tell awhile to settle into any characteristics?" I ask teasingly. 

"That was Doctor Me. Not the parent who is overwhelmed with love for these tiny creatures that we made together. I like seeing little signs of you in them every other day. 

Naming the boys is a relatively straight forward affair. Their Chinese names reflect Will's long-dead father and my grandfather. The English names are whimsical mainly because we liked them, Nicholas and Frankie. Our family has opinions naturally, but our sons are going to be the definition of multicultural kids from New York. Will is adamant about wanting my eggs, and she is such a goofy mush ball about it that I can't say no, even if I would be happy either way. 

In the end, our new family is the making of both us. 


End file.
